dcfandomcom-20200222-history
National Comics Vol 1 2
| Editor1_1 = Will Eisner | Writer1_1 = Will Eisner | Writer1_2 = Dave Berg | Penciler1_1 = Dave Berg | Inker1_1 = Will Eisner | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Uncle Sam: "Smashing the Enemies of Free Speech!" | Synopsis1 = Senator Grover introduces a food safety bill in the Senate; from the gallery Uncle Sam and Buddy observe and approve. A behind-the-scenes boss sends two thugs to grab the elderly senator, and they work him over until he agrees to campaign against his own bill, which is defeated in a close vote. Big Candy magnate J.P. Potter is behind all this, and is also paying off and bullying the newspapers, to suppress reportage of several hundred children's illnesses and deaths from tainted candy. At the Candy City News, one idealistic reporter, "Scoop" Casey, quits in disgust over this, and goes into the handbill-publishing business, denouncing Big Candy. The same two thugs show up at the pamphlet shop and beat up Casey, then Uncle Sam punches his way into the room, through a wall, and beats up the two thugs. Then Sam leaves Buddy in charge of the presses and takes "Scoop" to visit Senator Grover; they arrive just in time to stop the old guy from blowing his own brains out. Somebody throws a bomb into the room; Unc just holds the whole explosion in his cupped hands, then tells Grover to go to a radio station and tell his story on the air. Then he visits the Candy City News, kicks in the door, orders the presses stopped, directs the printers to hold the first page open for an upcoming story, and orders the editor to send photographers to the Potter Building. Uncle Sam scales the outside of the Potter Building, until he steps on a loose brick, falls a long distance, catches the side again, and resumes climbing, then barges into Potter's offices, where he scolds, chases, and thrashes the two henchmen; Potter meanwhile gets away. Sam displays the punched-out thugs to the arriving photographers (but later on is not visible in the photos), and asserts that "...a little investigation will put these two in jail for a long time." J.P. Potter tries to fly a single-engine high-wing plane out of the fogged-in airport; Uncle Sam catches the plane by its fixed landing gear; in the cockpit, Potter sees this and collapses and that's the last we see of him. Senator Grover reintroduces his food-safety bill and this time it passes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * J.P. Potter * Potter's men Other Characters: * "Scoop" Casey * Grovers's daughter * Senator Grovers * Mr. Editor Locations: * Candy City * The Potter Bldg is the only skyscraper in Candy City. Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker2_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle2 = Prop Powers: "Wings of Death Over London" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler3_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker3_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle3 = Sally O'Neil, Policewoman: "The 'Death' of Barry Gilmore" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Boss * Tony Other Characters: * Barry Gilmore Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker4_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle4 = Pen Miller: "The Unkillable Man" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tony Torpedo Other Characters: * Milligan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker5_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle5 = Kid Patrol: "The Evictor" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** Teddy ** George Washington Abraham Lincoln "Sunshine " Jones ** Porky ** Spunky ** Suzy Supporting Characters: * Officer Pat Malone Antagonists: * Mr. Meagre Other Characters: * Primo Andriola * Mrs. Morgan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = John Celardo | Inker6_1 = John Celardo | StoryTitle6 = Wonder Boy: "The Pirates and the Buddha's Eyes" | Synopsis6 = As Wonder Boy is feted in Paris for defending Europe against the Mongolian attack, a Mongolian apple vendor sells him a poisoned apple, and he's abducted, flown to China, and sold to some inland pirates on the Yangtze River. Wonder Boy recovers consciousness, just as the pirate junk is approaching a whirlpool; he dives overboard and tows the junk to safety. Wonder Boy and the pirates converse, with them pretending to be "the merchant Sing" and his crew, who rescued the lad from the evil Mongols. They tie up at a small city, and trek several miles inland, through bleak, uninhabited country, until they reach an ancient temple, hidden in an obscure mountain pass, containing a giant Buddha with blazing jewels for eyes. The pirates want Wonder Boy to get those gems, and before he can reply, an angry priest runs into the room, and gets gunned down. Wonder Boy punches out all of the pirates, then contains them under the hollow base of the big Buddha statue, which he simply lifts into place. But the whole statue is hollow, not just the base, and the pirates clamber up into the head and steal "the holy eyes that knew all secrets" from the inside, then find a way out of the statue, and flee. Wonder Boy pursues. He tips over the pirate crew's junk and dumps them out of it into the river and punches them all out again, recovers the jewels, and returns them to the temple in time to stop the high priest from killing his daughter in a human sacrifice ritual. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Antagonists: * Sing, a river pirate captain Locations: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker7_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle7 = Cyclone: "The Winged People" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Cyclone Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * King Zarxas Other Characters: * tribe of winged people Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = George Tuska | Inker8_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle8 = Kid Dixon: "Bout With Slugger Sweeney" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * Slugger Sweeney ** Slugger's manager Other Characters: * Jenny Barley * Mr. Barley Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor10_1 = | Writer10_1 = Herman Bolstein | Penciler10_1 = John Celardo | Inker10_1 = John Celardo | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Paul Bunyan: "Fight With Mike Disogra" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mike Disogra Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker12_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | StoryTitle12 = Merlin the Magician: "In the Land of the Dead" | Synopsis12 = In London, at dusk, a transparent man, several hundred feet tall, wearing Eastern clothing, moves across the rooftops, as if searching for something. In the brightly-lit home of Lord Elliot and his daughter Sybil, amid a dinner party, Lord Elliot steps out of the room for a moment, and is struck dead. While the guests are still stunned by this, Sybil Elliot vanishes before their very eyes. Next morning in his hotel room, Jock Kellogg aka Merlin, heir to a medieval magical power, reads about all this in the newspaper. He puts on his cloak and meditates, and astral-travels to the palace of Lord Elliot's former friend Rajah Singh Abeem, in India. The image enters the palace and confronts the prince, who has indeed done the murder and abduction; Elliot and Sybil are both in the land of the dead, Sybil as a still-living being. Merlin recalls his astral image and creates a magic boat, then journeys long and far into the strange world of the supernatural, reaching the River Styx, he launches the boat and navigates it into the land of the dead. There Merlin meets the vengeful spirit of Rajah Singh Abeem's son (slain years earlier by Lord Elliot), and these two get into a swordfight, followed by some spooky theatrical supernatural jurisdictional ruling, by a number of Abeem's dead ancestors, the upshot of all of which is that the prince and Sybil both vanish from that part of the netherworld, leaving dead Lord Elliot and living Merlin behind. Meanwhile in the land of the living, Rajah Singh Abeem decides to enter this fray; he casts a spell upon himself and his giant slave Abdul. They appear in the underworld palace of Abeem's son, and since Abdul is a living person, he's able to fight Merlin, so they fight; Abdul gets punched out; Sybil gets returned to the land of the living. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak Antagonists: * Singh Abeem * Hindu Prince ** Abdul Other Characters: * Lord Elliot * Sybil Elliot | Notes = * The Pen Miller story is based on the true case of (1933). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Digital Comic Museum: National Comics #2 * National Comics #2 Aug 1940, entire issue }}